


Finally Home

by Jen425



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:13:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25022218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jen425/pseuds/Jen425
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn/Rey
Kudos: 15
Collections: Little Black Dress Madness 2020





	Finally Home

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [inquisitor_tohru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inquisitor_tohru/pseuds/inquisitor_tohru) in the [lbdmadness2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/lbdmadness2020) collection. 



Rey leaves Tatooine on a ship full of history with a chance to finally make her own, and she leaves with a pilot who idolized a general until he inherited her role in the worst ways and a slave who made a choice and forged his own path, and for the first time they know they can choose their own.

_ She _ knows exactly who she is, and thus can choose who she wants to be.

It’s ugly and it’s messy, what it took to get here, but her name is Rey Skywalker and she wants to once again heal the peoples of the Galaxy from the scars of the Empire, the scars of the First Order, the scars of her own grandfather.

Her name is Rey Skywalker and as she returns to the ship, they embrace her and she smiles because she’s home.

She’s home and she knows they’ll stand by her as the war changes.

  
  
  


“So where’s our next stop?” Poe asks, from the pilot’s chair.

“The New System, obviously,” Finn replies, leaning into the cockpit. “We need our stake in the debate. Since we saved the Galaxy.”

“Do you think it’ll work?” Rey asks. Finn shrugs.

“We do have a Jedi,” he says. “And a couple of war heroes.”

“Guess our course is set, then,” Poe says. He moves to jump to hyperspace and Rey joins him. Then they all go back to their room. For a moment, they do have a break.

“I’m glad we all made it through,” Finn says. Rey hides her flinch, because she technically hadn’t. 

“I’m glad we won,” Poe says.

“I’m glad we have a future,” she finishes.


End file.
